kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 11: Viridi, Goddess of Nature/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the English version of Chapter 11: Viridi, Goddess of Nature. Air Battle (Pit rushes to the door to start the level.) Pit: Officer Pit reporting for duty! (Pit leaps through the door.) Palutena: The humans have fallen for Hades's hoax. They're killing themselves over that fantasy. Pit: It looks like entire nations are fighting each other. Palutena: The Underworld Army is here to gather souls. Clearly, they expect many casualties. We can't stop a war this big right now. Focus on the Underworld Army. Pit: Roger! Pit: So things are going exactly as Hades planned. Palutena: He spread the rumor about the Wish Seed. And the humans were gullible enough to believe it. (Pit flies down over the war.) Pit: If only we'd had a chance to tell them the Wish Seed was a fake. Now look at them. It's like they've lost their humanity, and all they have left is...brutality! (A bright light shines in the sky.) Palutena: ! Pit: What's wrong?! Palutena: I have to pull you back NOW! Pit: Huh? (A massive fire ball descends from the sky and explodes on the Overworld.) Pit: WHOA! (Palutena quickly flies Pit away from the explosion.) Pit: W-what was that? ???: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Nice shot, if I do say so myself! (A large projection of Viridi appears nearby the explosion.) Viridi: Good riddance, human scum! The world's better off without you! (Viridi's projection disappears.) Palutena: That was the goddess of nature, Viridi. Pit! Go check things out! Pit: I'm on it! Viridi: So you're the famous Palutena. I hear you've been busy. Palutena: And you're Viridi, ruler of the earth and all living things. Viridi: Hmph! I didn't know I had a fan club. Pit: WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS?! Viridi: Humans are driven by selfish desire. They think only of themselves. They were killing each other for what? A wish?! A FAKE wish?! They've strayed too far from their intended path. That's where my Reset Bombs come in—to help return Earth to its natural state! Palutena: But aren't humans living beings too? Yet you think nothing of exterminating them. Viridi: Ha ha! That's rich coming from you! You don't seem to have much of a problem slaughtering Underworld forces. Pit: But that's totally different! Palutena: We're defending the earth and heavens from those who seek their destruction. (Pit approaches the outside of the Reset Bomb Forest.) Palutena: Let's take a closer look, Pit. (Palutena sends Pit inside.) Pit: This is a pretty twisted version of nature. Viridi: HUMANS massacre Earth's creatures, decimate the trees, and exploit the land. THEY'RE the twisted ones. They're enemies of life itself! Tell me, Palutena, why do they deserve special treatment?! Palutena: Because, of all creatures, humans are closest to the gods. Gods cannot intervene in mankind's affairs as you have. You have no right. Viridi: No right?! Humans are trampling over the rights of every other living thing! Should I just sit back and watch as they continue to destroy the earth? No, I must exterminate them all before it's too late! Palutena: There's just no reasoning with her. Pit: I have to admit, she has a valid point. But wiping out humanity is NOT the answer. Palutena: I agree completely. You've given us no choice but to oppose you, Viridi. Viridi: Oh! That's brave of you, but the Forces of Nature... We're not what you're used to. Viridi: I'm surprised you've survived this long, Pit. Pit: I'll take that as a compliment! Viridi: I think it's time you meet one of my finest warriors. Come on out, Cragalanche! (A bright yellow sphere flies down past Pit, causing him to lose his balance and fall from the sky.) Pit: Whooooooooooa! Palutena: Pit! Land Battle (Pit roughly lands at the bottom of the Reset Bomb Forest.) Pit: Ugggghh... Palutena: Are you OK, Pit? Viridi: Now, Pit, you are the captain of Palutena's guard, yes? I look forward to seeing how you fare against Cragalanche. Pit: You should be more worried about how HE fares against ME! Palutena: Careful, Pit. I need you in good shape. Besides you, all I've got are the centurions. You know, maybe I should open a boot camp to toughen them up. Pit: Still wouldn't give them muscles like these! *Pit approaches one of the [[Humans|human] survivors.] :Pit: Good! There are survivors! :Palutena: They're a stubborn bunch, hanging on like that. Set as many free as you can. :Pit: Uh...stubborn? :Palutena: Oh, I didn't mean it like that. :Viridi: Maybe what you meant to say was "insignificant." (Pit travels deeper into the Reset Bomb Forest.) Pit: I can still make out buildings in this forest. Palutena: There must have been a town here. Viridi: Reset Bombs won't harm wildlife or natural habitats. Their only purpose is the obliteration of humankind. Pit: Oh, is that all? Palutena: I suppose that accounts for all the life in here. Viridi: In a few years, this place will be completely covered in green. Flowers will bloom, trees will grow, and the natural food chain will take over. It will be mankind's winter and the beginning of MY spring! *Pit doesn't immediately break the brambles obstructing his path. :Palutena: Some of the branches are pretty weak. Try breaking them to move forward. *Pit approaches a [[Hot Springs|Hot Spring] puddle.] :Palutena: It looks like there used to be a hot spring here. :Pit: Wait! There's a little water left! :Viridi: Do you soak in every random puddle that crosses your path? *Pit enters the Hot Spring. :Viridi: What's with you and hot springs? :Pit: What's with you and not minding your own business? (Pit takes a Jump Pad to a higher level.) Pit: Hugh! Ah! Where am I? (Pit proceeds through the forest.) Palutena: You can't go any farther, so I've set up a grind rail. Pit: Thank you kindly! Palutena: It's tangled in there, so I had to wind it around the trees. Viridi: Calling you a snake would be an insult to snakes! But you are crafty. I'll give you that. *the Grind Rail, a [[Random Conversations|random conversation] may trigger.] (Pit encounters a Jitterthug.) Pit: Man, look at the face on this guy! Viridi: That's a Jitterthug. Melee attacks won't hurt him at all when he's red. And when he's green, shooting him won't work! What are you going to do NOW?! Pit: Uh... I guess I'll just melee him when he's green and shoot him when he's red! Viridi: But... Oh, darn it! Palutena: Thanks for the advice! When a Jitterthug is green, melee him. When he's red, shoot him! (Pit arrives at an area with an Aether Ring.) Pit: An Aether Ring! Palutena: You're a lucky angel, Pit. Pit: Believe me, I know. These things drive smoooooth! Palutena: Plus, they provide protection AND firepower. Is that good design or WHAT! (Pit takes a slope to another level.) *the slope, a [[Random Conversations|random conversation] may trigger.] Pit: This place is big. Palutena: There's another Aether Ring in the middle of that giant tree. Pit: But why there? Palutena: Ask Viridi. Viridi: I installed it for my army to use. ...But no one passed Driver's Ed. Palutena: I'm not surprised. Pit: I can't believe you didn't think of that before. Viridi: You were attacking! I was busy! Leave me alone! *Pit takes too long to proceed while in the Aether Ring. :Palutena: To exit the Aether Ring, tap the arrow on the Touch Screen. (Pit falls into a large Hot Spring pool.) Pit: What is this? A hot spring! A HUGE hot spring! Palutena: It's nature's bathtub. (Pit takes a Jump Pad out of the Hot Spring.) Palutena: There's a maze up ahead. Try not to get too lost. Palutena: Viridi's army is called the Forces of Nature. Many of her troops are made of natural resources, like wood, dirt, and rocks. Pit: Eco-conscious down to her troops! Everyone's going green these days. Viridi: I'm not GOING green; I've always BEEN green. I use cloth shopping bags. I compost my food scraps. And I separate my recycling into 15 types! Pit: Now THIS is a goddess who sweats the details. Palutena: I could learn a thing or two from her. *Pit takes too long inside the maze. :Palutena: Are you lost? If you're having trouble, pick one direction and stick with it. If you wind up in the same place, switch sides and try it again. I know you can get through this. (Pit enters an area with several Forces of Nature troops.) Palutena: I think you're getting close to Cragalanche! Pit: I'll just take care of these guys first! (Pit defeats all the enemies.) Palutena: OK, let's go. Boss Battle (Pit walks into an arena with a large pile of rocks in the center, which fall apart and reveal Cragalanche inside.) Cragalanche: ... Pit: Cragalanche, huh? What are you, a monster truck? Viridi: Pit, huh? What are YOU? A hole in the ground? (The battle initiates.) Cragalanche: ... Pit: Guy doesn't talk much, does he? Viridi: He's a rock. Last I checked, they're more the strong, silent type. Tell you what—I'll do the talking for him. Cragalanche crush! (Cragalanche flies at Pit with surprising agility.) Pit: Wow! Nice moves! Viridi: Yes, he's been practicing this routine all week. *Pit attacks Cragalanche straight on. :Palutena: Attacking Cragalanche straight on won't do much damage. Swing around him to attack him from behind. To do this, keep your reticle fixed on him, get up close, and dash left or right. :Pit: Uhhh... I'll just check the How to Play movies for details. *Pit attacks Cragalanche's weak spot. :Pit: It looks like there's a weak spot on his butt! :Viridi: Arrgh! Oh, he was supposed to get that fixed! :Pit: Thanks for the tip! :Viridi: I didn't say anything! :Pit: It's butt-kicking time! Literally! :Viridi: Oh, shut up! You're not clever at all! (Pit defeats Cragalanche.) Pit: In your rock face! Viridi: That's your idea of a victory taunt? Please. Epilogue (Cragalanche falls over and explodes, his remains flying up into the sky. A projection of Viridi then appears before Pit.) Viridi: You put on quite a show there. But you should know that the next Reset Bomb is very nearly complete. Hmm, now where do you think I should drop it this time? (Viridi's projection disappears.) Pit: You can't do that! (A light shines down over Pit.) Palutena: First Hades, now Viridi? We need to figure out a plan. (Palutena whisks Pit away.) Category:Transcripts